A much needed DevlinKenny story!
by jessica499499
Summary: Devlin loves Kenny. Everyone knows it. Everyone except Kenny. With their friend Morgan flirting with Kenny and their other friend Karen trying to stop Devlin from killing her, how are these two going to end up? This is a Devlin/Kenny, a Kevlin, Slash, Yaoi. Got that!
1. Enter Karen and Morgan

I do not own Ben 10 or Devlin and Kenny. But I did invent Karen and Morgan. They're my first own characters so be kind!

Devlin's P.O.V

I glared at her with all the hatred I could muster, praying to every god I knew to either strike her with lightning or make her spontaneously combust. Sadly my prayers went unanswered as she continued to exist. The fact she existed wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest if she wasn't flirting with my best friend, brother, and crush Kenny Tennyson. Her names Morgan and she's Kenny's closest friend next to me. Recently though she's been trying to steal him away from me! Okay, so he wasn't mine to begin with…… But I want him to be!

She's sitting across the lunch table from him batting her eyelashes and watching him read while he eats. The worst part is she's gorgeous! With fiery red hair and emerald green eyes along with her petite body, she could have anyone she wanted, but no!! She wanted Kenny! Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with Kenny! In my eyes he's the most beautiful creature in the universe.

At sixteen he's grown a good deal and his hairs a little longer, not to mention what fighting with Omnitrix done to his body! Which makes him a prime target for any girl in the tri state area!

Not that I'm ugly or anything. I look like my father when he was my age. Tall, dark, and from what the girls around me say handsome. I still have my hair in a ponytail in the back and wear black, he's never complained.

But until now he always ignored girls saying that each one wasn't his type. Now Morgan starts hanging all over him and he stops sitting with me and Karen and starts sitting alone with her!

Karen's my best friend in the world after Kenny. We're so close a lot of people think we're dating, but I only have eyes for Kenny. If I were straight though I wouldn't mind going with Karen. She is very pretty in her own way with her dark brown hair, warm chocolate eyes ,and she's really nice which is why she is my second best friend.

Right now she's sitting across from me at the lunch table as she reaches for my hand sympathetically.

"Just ignore her." She whispers softly.

I stop glaring at Morgan long enough to look at Karen, her eyes are filled with concern and pity at my plight. I sighted sadly as I returned to picking at my food.

"I just don't understand Karen! Last week Kenny and Morgan were the best of friends now she won't stop flirting with him! I can't stand it!" I hissed, my sudden anger destroying the muffin in my hand.

As I wiped away the remains of my muffin from my hand Karen moved to sit next to me to give me one of her world famous hugs. Normally it's awkward when a girl comes up and hugs you but with Karen it's impossible to feel that way. She practically teems with comfort and understanding. To both are relief's my anger slowly lessoned and I calm down.

"Sorry." I whispered as she pulls away.

"No problem." She replies kindly.

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Is it wrong to feel possessive of something that was never yours?" I asked her.

"Not when it comes to someone you love." She answered as she ate her apple.

"I should be happy for him! Not wishing Morgan would spontaneously combust!"

"………………………………….."

"Don't you think that's a little unnecessary? I mean last week she was one of your friends too."

"Last week she wasn't trying to flirt with Kenny!" I answered bitterly.

"Then flirt back!" Karen urged.

"You've had the hots for Kenny since before I knew you! Tell him already!"

"What if you he rejects me?! Do you know how awkward that would be!? We share a room; he'll start getting self-conscious or hate me!"

"What if my hair turns blue?!" She yelled at me.

"You can't live your life on what ifs! What if you died tomorrow and don't tell him?! You'll end up some ghost stuck in between worlds for the rest of time!"

"Don't you think that's a little much?" I asked.

"It could happen." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"At least if that did happen I could haunt Morgan for a while." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's time to go back to class Devlin." She noted.

We quickly threw out our barely eaten lunch and walked towards English, my least favorite subject.

It was my last class of the day and my one class without Kenny. Worst of all Morgan sat two seats in front of me smiling smugly!

Needless to say I glared at her the entire class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally after school me, Kenny, Morgan, and Karen would all walk home together, since we lived on the same street. But today Morgan and Kenny were walking ahead of us, just out of hearing range.

Morgan was walking way too close to Kenny for comfort as Karen walked beside me trying to consol me.

"You just have to be subtle. You know like sit really close to him on the couch, accidentally touch his hand or hug him a lot.

"I don't know." I said reluctant to admit it wasn't a bad idea.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me determined.

"Try. If nothing at least try or you might end up regretting it." She whispered.

I couldn't tell her no. She looked so determined to see me and Kenny together.

"Why do you want us to get together so much?" I asked.

Her eyes softened again.

"I want you both to be happy Devlin and I have other reasons to see them brake up."

"Such as?" I prompt.

She blushed a little.

"I'll tell you later! I have to get home!"

With that Karen ran up her driveway and went inside.

Weird.

What do you think? I had to write it. For those who saw Devlin and Kenny and their first thought was YAOI!!!! I can't believe so few people write stories about them!! Can't anyone see the obvious chemistry?! Join me in my quest to add more of this pairing to Fanfiction !!

Then off to world domination! MA HA HA HA!!!

……………………………………..

You didn't just here that.

I'm just your average yoai obsessed teenager.

Not a world dominating genius.

Right?

………………….

Right.


	2. The Plan!

I don't own Ben 10 or Alien Force.

Kenny's P.O.V

"Morgan this isn't going to work!" I told her as I glanced at Devlin for the millionth time. Even though Karen had left he still hadn't come to walk with us. Was he mad at me?

"He doesn't like me, he won't get jealous Morgan!" She rolled her eyes at me and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Kenny anyone can see he's madly in love with you! The whole time I was pretending to flirt with you he was glaring at me like he wanted me to burst into flames! It was scary seeing as he could do it."

She shuttered slightly and gave a weary glance over her shoulder at Devlin.

"I could feel him practically drilling holes into my back all threw English. He wants you bad, you just have to go for it!"

"I don't know…." I muttered unsurely.

She looked miffed at me now.

"Kenny! All you have to do is flirt a little bit! I bet if you gave him a little encouragement he'd be all yours!"

"But what if he likes Karen? He says he doesn't, but you never know!"

Morgan's eyes flashed angrily enough to make me move away for my own safety.

"He better not…" She hissed menacingly.

"…..Alright." I gave in.

"But if he liked me don't you think I'd know?"

"Has he noticed you liked him?" She asked knowingly.

"Well….No." I stammered.

"You two are so dense! All you have to do is go up and kiss him!"

I sighed slightly. When Morgan sets out to do something she won't rest until it's done. So when I let it slip I had a crush on Devlin this weekend she made it her life's mission to make sure we got together.

"Do you really think pretending you like me will work?" I grumbled unhopefully.

She stopped and looked me square in the eye.

"I guarantee it!" She said with such assurance it was impossible to doubt her.

"Alright I'll give it a try, okay?"

"Yes!!!" She beamed, throwing her arms around me.

"You won't regret it!" She bellowed.

She turned to look back at Devlin, who was staring off into the distance. Her smile widened considerably and I noted with fear the gleam in her eyes that signaled she had just had an idea.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" She questioned, being unnecessarily loud.

"What?" I asked confused.

She winked and looked back at Devlin.

"Oh." I mouthed.

"No." I answered just as loudly as she had before.

"Then lets go out tonight! Just you me and a gory horror movie! We can sit huddled together and scream our lungs out! What do ya say?"

"Sure!" I answered, turning my head slightly so that Devlin could see my smile.

Morgan leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Nice job!"

I smiled at her.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad………And maybe there's a question Gray matter can't answered.

I know you all hate me for not updating, but I couldn't come up with anything! I needed to spend a lot of time deciding how I wanted this story to go. I know now and I want to know what you all think about how it's going. Please review and I'll update again soon! I promise it'll live up to being T rated.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Of hand holding and phone calls

I don't own Ben 10 or Alien Force. Their characters are just my puppets. Let them dance.

Devlin's P.O.V

I didn't think it was possible to hate Morgan more then I had at lunch, but I proved myself wrong.

_They were going on a date! _I screamed in my head.

My mind tried vainly to sooth my anger for the second time today. _It's not technically a date._ It whispered.

_They're just going to the movies._

_Together._

Needless to say my mind did little to help my building jealousy. It took all I had not to strangle her as she walked down her driveway, blowing a kiss back at Kenny. My anger lessoned a bit when Kenny waited for me in front of Morgan's house, but just a bit.

"Hi." I muttered, calmed by Kenny's presence.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling the smile I loved so much

Kenny's head tilted the tiniest bit and I could just see the question form in his mind.

"What did your muffin to for you to smash it today? Did it have blueberries or something?"

I blushed lightly. So he WAS paying attention!

"No I got mad and took it out on my lunch."

"What got you so mad?"

My blush darkened.

"Someone." I muttered, hoping he'd let the matter drop. No such luck.

"It wasn't me was it?" He asked, his eyes down cast. He looked like the picture of regret at the thought of having angered me.

"Of course not Kenny, I wasn't mad at you!" I assured him franticly.

"You sure?" He asked sadly, not looking in my direction.

"I could never be mad at you Kenny." I promised. It wasn't his fault I was mad. It was all Morgan's! He was just an innocent victim as far as I was concerned. He seemed to believe me, but at the same time I noticed he wasn't smiling as brightly as before.

Kenny's P.O.V

I knew he hadn't been affected at lunch! Morgan is such a liar! I sighed in disappointment. I'd wanted him to be angry, to show just the tiniest hint of jealousy that Morgan was showing interest in me.

"You okay?" He asked, too empathetic for his own good. As much as I loved him for it at times it was troublesome. Like now when I couldn't tell him what was bothering me.

I felt his hand gently slip into mine and squeeze it softly, comfortingly.

He'd never done that before! Maybe Morgan was right!

I could feel my face heating up and I thanked the heaven above for giving me my mother's dark skin tone so it was harder to notice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered, cursing the faint quiver in my voice.

"Okay." He said obviously not believing me for a second. He just knew me too well at times.

It took all I had not to protest when he let go of my hand and moved farther away from me.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically, thinking I had disliked the contact I had secretly been craving so badly as of late.

I didn't want him to think I didn't like that and I knew I had to say it even if it was embarrassing.

"No, it felt nice." I confessed nervously, waiting to gauge his reaction. He seemed surprised and confused, but not displeased.

"Good." He whispered after a moments pause, closing the gap between us a little more till our elbows were touching. I liked to think maybe we were a little closer in another way too.

Devlin's P.O.V

"Thanks so much Karen! He liked it! He said it felt nice!" I gushed into my cell phone. I had called Karen as soon as I got home and told her everything. "Told Yeah." She gloated with pride. But her next words were dead serious.

"The movie tonight maybe a problem though. We can't let them have the chance to get to close and horror movies are prime make out spots."

I blushed when I realized I had almost forgotten that part.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately, not having a clue what to respond without scaring him off.

Karen's voice was calm and filled with confidence as she answered.

"Try what I said before. Sit a little closer then usual or kiss him!"

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"What am I supposed to do, just come up and kiss my BROTHER in the middle of dinner?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Brothers just don't do things like that!"

This time I could just sense her rolling her eyes at me.

"But you don't want to just be brothers do you?"

I signed in defeat. She had me there.

"No I don't." I admitted grudgingly.

'To be more you must risk more." She insisted with wisdom beyond her years.

"Okay Karen, I'll try……….Thanks."

"Just remember Devlin this might be your last chance with him."

"I know." I whispered.

Kenny's P.O.V

"Told yeah! Told yeah! Told yeah!" Morgan chanted into her phone with delight.

"I told you he liked you Kenny! He held your hand! What kind of person holds your hand if they don't like you?!"

I was reluctant to get my hopes up and sighed in self pity.

"So he hugs Karen all the time, maybe he's just a touchy person."

Morgan sighed in annoyance at me over the phone.

"And I'm the queen of Whoville!" She yelled, exasperated to the point of screaming, something Morgan only did when she was really upset.

"This is your chance, go pin him down and kiss him already!"

"I could never do that Morgan! How do you think he'd react!?"

"He'd wrap his arms around you and kiss you back! I just know it!" She insisted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He wouldn't even do that in my fantasies." I muttered, more unsure and depressed then before.

"Come on Kenny! He's done everything but kiss you and proclaim his love! He looks at you like you're the most edible treat when you wear even the slightest revealing shirts! He never flirts with other people and snaps if anyone gets within 2 feet of you! He always said meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to him and now can you blame him for being afraid you might reject him like everyone else? You're all he has in this world; can you fault him for not saying anything when it could mean losing the only person he's ever truly cares for?"

"You make too much sense sometimes." I admitted, finally seeing why Devlin might be afraid to talk to me about love when he'd gotten so little in his life before we had met.

"I know." She gloated with pride.

"I'll be their at eight, so you have till then to him….Or Better yet _show _him!"

"Goodbye Morgan!" I hissed sharply into the phone as I hung up.

Why did my best friend have to be such a yaoi fan?

* * *

What do you think? Not the best chapter I know, but it's getting to the good part! I promise! Please review and tell me what you think about my creations Morgan and Karen! They're my first and I need input!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. A T rated ending

Devlin's P.O.V

"Kenny's pizza's done!" I called semi loudly up the stairs. The spicy smell of mushroom and cheese was filling the room and I knew the smell would bring him quicker then anything I said. I rolled my eyes as he slid down the stair banister, only having eyes for the pizza on the counter. You'd think he would have dressed better for his date. He was wearing a plain black tee with loose jeans that showed just enough of his stomach to make my mouth water. He looked causal yet in style.

Since Mom and Dad were away for the week we broke the usual rule and let ourselves eat in the living room so we could finish the movie we'd started yesterday. It was some old movie Dad had liked as a kid called Ice Age. I pushed play and sat as close to as I could to Kenny without seeming obvious. We ate in relative silence as I tried my best to watch the movie instead of how adorable Kenny looked when he ate, but try as I might I couldn't focus on the movie. I was too enthralled by Kenny's eating. When ever he took a bite the cheese stretched out and trailed down his face so cutely. Also he was so close all I'd have to do was lean in and we'd be……No! I mentally scolded myself. He doesn't like me like that!

I couldn't stop myself from laughing softly though as a particularly long piece trailed looked down his face. He was just too cute sometimes! He was completely unaware of how he looked and gave me a weird look when I started laughing.

"What?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

It only made him look cuter and made me laugh harder.

"What?" He asked more crossly.

Finally I stopped laughing long enough to answer.

"I never noticed how cute you look with cheese trailing down your face." I giggled.

He blushed a deep red before scowling at me.

"I'm not cute." He insisted.

I laughed even harder and struggled for breath.

"Yes, yes you are." I gasped.

"Shut up." He said playfully, pushing me down onto the couch.

At the very last moment I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down with me. When I opened my eyes again I was surprised to find Kenny's acid green eyes just an inch away from my face. He'd landed with both his arms on either side of me and the rest of him on my chest. Is this a dream or a nightmare?

Kenny's P.O.V

What am I doing on Devlin's chest? Why is he blushing like that? Why don't I want to move? Please forgive me for this Devlin!

Devlin's P.O.V

Kenny is at this very moment kissing me. This is defiantly no nightmare and if it's a dream I'm going to savor it while it last. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me as I kiss him back. His hands find their way into my hair and I love how it feels. How did I ever survive without his scorching kisses? His tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I can't refuse him. His taste is spicy and hot from the pizza and I don't think I'll ever get enough of it.

One moment he's got his tongue in my mouth the next there's nothing in my arms but thin air. I look around bewildered. He's halfway across the couch looking at me like the ghost of Christmas past.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. I wanted another kiss.

He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I kissed you!" He yelled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blushed and stared at my feet.

"Normally in my dreams you don't yell as much until after I tell you I love you." I whispered under my breath.

"Dreams? What makes you think you're……..Wait did you just say you love me?" He asked in shock.

Normally in my dreams he isn't so straight forward either.

"Yeah." I mumbled, avoiding his shocked gaze.

He reached out and cupped my face in his hand to make me look at him.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes looking oddly hopeful and afraid.

I'm probably just having another dream in my bed and I'll wake up soon anyway so what have I got to lose?

I leaned foreword and kissed his nose gently.

"Really." I whispered as I pushed him onto his back and pinned him down.

He looks so cute when he blushes.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"Technically what Karen told me to do." I answered, leaning down to kiss him one more time.

My dreams often lead to this and I never know how they're going to end. I've had him push me, yell at me, and even try to kill me before. I never expected him to pull me closer, let alone kiss me back, but he does anyway and it feels heavenly. Why aren't all my dreams this great? It's hard to believe he's never dated before seeing as he's such a great kisser.

Oww! He bit me! That hurt!

………………………..

Wait a second……..That hurt? Dreams aren't supposed to hurt!

So this must be………Oh My God!

I sat up so quickly I was almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen and blood loss.

The blood filled my mouth and Kenny's taste was clouded over by the heavy flavor of metal. He noticed the blood and tenderly licked my bleeding lip.

He pulled back and whispered so sweetly into my ear.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bite you so hard."

I was oblivious to his words as I dabbed the blood with by finger. The gash stung and I felt the realization sink in. A fully awake, fully sober, and now a fully aroused Kenny just kissed me…..No made out with me!

I have a million questions, but all that comes out is a whimpered: "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused, my blood still coating his lips a little

"Why did you let me do that?!" I yelled, crawling off him completely until I was at the very end of the couch. I looked at him expecting an answer and only got a baffled look in return.

"Because Morgan told me to." He said, like it was the most apparent think in the world.

I was so embarrassed and ashamed at my lack of self control I felt like crying.

"I'm so sorry Kenny….I didn't mean to….Please don't hate me!" I begged, clenching my eyes and waiting for the upcoming anger.

"For what? I kissed you first."

I blushed down to the roots of my hair and went back to staring at my feet.

"Did Morgan tell you to do that too?" I muttered under my breath.

"No I wanted to." He answered, his voiced filled with something I couldn't name.

"You wanted to?" I asked in astonishment. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a joke.

"Don't lie to me Kenny. Don't get my hopes up like this." I begged.

I realized this must have been a dare or something. Morgan made him do it. They were messing with my feeling for a few laughs. God…..For a moment I'd actually believed he might have kissed me because…..He cared about me.

"Devlin did you really mean what you said?" He asked quietly.

I panicked; I couldn't let him think I'd meant what I'd said.

Even if I did mean it with all my heart.

Kenny's P.O.V

Devlin shook his head wildly as tears started to trail down his face.

"Of course I didn't mean it! It was all a joke! Why would I feel like that for my brother?" He yelled.

He looked like a kicked puppy and I wanted nothing more then to pull him into my arms and tell him it would be okay. That he didn't have to lie. That I love him too.

And that was exactly what I did. I held him in my arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm not lying, I'm not trying to get your hopes up, I'm not joking, all I'm trying to do….All I've been trying to do for the last year is tell you…..I love you Devlin."

He looked at me with red rimmed eyes and I saw he wanted to believe me, but he was afraid to.

I whispered it into his ear over and over again, hoping the more I said it the more he'd believe me.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you Devlin. This isn't a trick."

Devlin unburied his head from my shirt and smiled softly.

"Prove it." He challenged, needing confirmation I wasn't doing this as a joke.

I smiled my best sexy smile and brought his face just an inch away from mine.

"With pleasure."

Karen's P.O.V

I called Devlin a million times, but he wouldn't pick up! Kenny must be on his date already and he's all alone! Who knows what he'll do to himself! I ran the whole way there and didn't stop until I was at his doorstep. I was about to knock when I felt someone grab me from behind and grab me. They covered my mouth with their hands and hid me in the bushes next to the front door.

"Shhhh." I familiar voice whispered from behind me.

"Morgan?" I mumbled around her hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to let you go so be quiet, okay?"

I nodded sadly at the loss of her touch.

"Care to explain why you just did that?" I asked, trying to sound cross.

Her smile was so breath taking I though I'd melt on the spot.

"Look." She whispered, pointing to the side window.

I wondered what could possible have her so excited and peered into the window. I felt my eyes widen in shock at the sight. Kenny had Devlin pinned to the couch as he appeared to be ravishing the older boy into oblivion.

Needless to say, it was H-O-T. Hot!

Morgan came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Seeing as my dates a little preoccupied at the moment, how would you like to take his place? It's a little late for a movie, but I'm sure we could think of something more …..Interesting to do."

"Such as?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well my parents aren't in town and I wouldn't mind doing what they're doing." She suggested seductively, her breath washing over my ear ever so tantalizingly.

I felt her grip loosen, allowing me to slip free if I wanted.

But all I could do was take a deep breath and turn to face her with a confident smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Well what do you think? I nice ending if I do say so myself. Please give me one last review for old time's sack! I really want to know how I did with this one! It had a lot of first for me!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
